Arrec Bar Emmon
Arrec Bar Emmon 'is the Castellan of Sharp Point, and a scion of House Bar Emmon. He is currently six and thirty, and has spent most of his life either upon the seas or working as the Keeper of the Torch. History Early Life Arrec was born in 334AC, the cousin of Boremund Bar Emmon. While possessing no great strength or natural beauty, he took to the blade as if he were born to it, training for hours each day beneath the tutelage of the Sharp Point captain of the guard. While technically third in line for Sharp Point, Arrec never really considered the lordship an option, instead focusing his efforts on winning himself a ship and some renown. At sixteen he was sent to Dragonstone, there to serve as a sailor upon one of Lady Baratheon's galleys. Serving upon the Seas More than a decade of Arrec's life was spent upon the high seas, initially as a lowly cabin boy - though he would one day work his way through the ranks, retiring as a captain in 360AC. During his time with the navy, the Bar Emmon fought in several engagements. Though he missed the War of the Exile by merit of his youth, the repercussions of it were still felt throughout the realm. The navy was greatly damaged and all remaining ships were stretched thin, far too few vessels trying to guard too much sea. Between pirates and smugglers and the odd ambitious slaver, Arrec had plenty of hands-on experience with his blade, winning himself both scars and accolades for his service. Guardian of the Torch In 360AC Arrec returned home to Sharp Point at the request of Boremund Bar Emmon. Though still a fairly young man, and despite being at the height of his career, the Bar Emmon bent to his cousin's will, leaving his post for home. There he has served as captain of the guard and Keeper of the Torch - a position dedicated to manning the lighthouse that watches the shores of Massey's Point. Though a prestigious appointment since the days of Wex the Watcher, Arrec still found himself dissatisfied with his placement there, and spent many years unhappy with his cousin's treatment of him. Castellan of Sharp Point In 369AC Arrec was named Castellan of Sharp Point, serving beneath his cousin's son Duram as steward of the castle. This position was far more fulfilling than the one he had prior to - though he was an older man now, and still greatly wished to sail the seas as a captain once again. As steward Arrec has done his best to develop the navy and castle at Sharp Point, focusing his efforts on the restoration of Maidenshall. After the death of Togarion Bar Emmon he is once again third in line for Sharp Point, though like as not he means to pass over the title in favour of once again joining the Royal Navy. Family * Lord Bar Emmon, His Grandfather (d. 3XXAC) * Lady Bar Emmon, His Grandmother (d. 3XXAC) ** Lord {Boremund Bar Emmon}, His Cousin (d. 369AC) *** Lady {Maia Rambton}, (d. 362AC) **** Lord 'Duram Bar Emmon (23) **** Raella Bar Emmon (19) **** {Togarion Bar Emmon} (d. 370) ** Theomund Bar Emmon, His Father (d. 3XXAC) *** Lady Rona of Hull, His Mother (d. 3XXAC) **** '''Arrec Bar Emmon, '''Castellan of Sharp Point **** Arianne Bar Emmon, His Sister Category:House Bar Emmon Category:Crownlander